Inveiglement
by l-Just-Monika-l
Summary: Seth (purple guy) has saved Jeremy and is now keeping him at his house. What could go wrong?. To see my art from this book please see my DeviantART page.
1. Ch1-Saved Part:1

I sat there,  
><em>Helpless<em>  
>I heard my blood drip onto the hallways floor, It hurt,<br>_Painful_  
>I tried, tried to put pressure onto my wound, the bleeding never stopped,<br>I took my shaking, bloody hand of my neck and slammed it on the locked door,  
><em>Trapped<em>  
>I took another try at breaking the glass, my arms were too weak,<br>'I wont give up, I made it through six nights, I wont die in this cursed place!'  
>I could hear their faint screams, the footsteps in the vents and the dripping.<br>I was expecting the sounds to quieten down, that's what happens when you finally die, right?  
><em>Faithless<em>  
>No, the only sound that stopped was the screaming. I felt no relief though, as they were replaced with an even more disturbing sound.<br>Footsteps. Louder... Louder.  
>This hallway, it was dark. The blackness seemed to be only meters away, I saw nothing. My blurry vision didn't help and neither did the bleeding, deadly scratch made by that demon fox. I was lucky, so very lucky to escape. I shouldn't have ran, he wouldn't get me anyway. It was 6AM after all.<br>Footsteps.  
>It seemed that every sound had been silenced. Every sound but those dreaded footsteps, the dripping also continued.<br>At this point I craved death. The pain in my neck was causing my entire body to weaken more.  
><em>Demoralized<em>  
>I looked up, and no longer saw just darkness through my blurred vision, I saw a silhouette of a man in purple.<br>I knew I was dead, but part of me still wanted to live.  
>In my mind I wanted to scream for help, however all I was capable of choking out was a muffled,<br>"L...et m..e...liv...e,"  
><em>Inspirited<em>  
>The figure got closer.<br>At first I flinched in fear, which made my wound feel like someone had just forcefully pushed a glass shard into it.  
>I thought that the figure was that rabbit, it as it got closer I could make out it's eyes. Black with white pupils. Nothing new.<br>It was right above me. The thing knelt down and grinned wildly with sharp teeth. I felt a sharp object gently being placed where my slowly beating heart was. I knew what he was going to do, but for a second he looked at my face and withdrew.  
>His face turned emotionless.<br>Instead of my heart he quickly slashed my arm, creating enough extra pain to make me pass out.  
>He couldn't murder me.<p>

The last thing I was able to hear was my body go limp and fall into the arms of this stranger.  
><em>Saved<em>


	2. Ch1-Saved Part:2

I was awake, awake but I refused to open my eyes.  
>"What, happened last night?" I thought, I wasn't fully conscious so I couldn't feel anything. I couldn't even make out in what position I was currently in, though I knew that I was probably laying down.<br>But, where was I laying?  
>Exactly! "Where am I?" I mumbled, and it was only after hearing my own weak voice I realized that I wasn't home. If I was home I wouldn't feel so... uneasy.<br>Instantly, all of my senses began to work. All the sudden new information about myself and my surroundings shocked me so much that my eyes flung open.  
><em>Pain in my neck,<br>Pain on my arm,  
>Dehydration,<br>The need for safety..._

What was all that, why did it all hurt so much...

Then, I saw it. That silhouette... looks familiar. Too familiar.  
>It seemed like I felt no emotion at all. Like if I just had been close to death.<br>The figure grinned,  
>It all came back to me with a flash of images.<br>_  
>The fox slashing at my neck,<br>the fear,  
>Me running through the halls,<br>The place going dark,  
>Screams,<br>Coldness,  
>Loss of blood,<br>That figure, it __**saved**__ me_.

Although that smile of his was causing me to fear him, I felt now an odd sense of... comfort in this room.  
>The man reached for my trembling hand and lifted me from the ground. I was face to face with him now.<br>He still had that emotionless face on him and remembered how he was so close to killing me. So close.  
>"Twelve hours of sleep is enough right?" He asked rhetorically, his voice, hearing it for the first time made me jump slightly.<br>My dry throat didn't allow me to answer, so I just coughed onto my sleeve.  
>It was then that I saw fresh blood on it. Was I coughing <strong>blood<strong>?  
>He also saw it and smiled warmly,<br>_"Oh dear," _He sarcastically spoke, then his voice turned impatient, "Drink that," he pointed to a glass of water on the table,  
>"Also, try not to<strong> bug <strong>me, I didn't save you because I like you, Ok?" He hissed as he walked to another room.  
>Throughout his little speech I stood motionless.<br>The comfort of this room had been taken over by the unease.  
><em>Should I drink it? <em>I thought to myself as I stared at the glass,  
>My body was telling me that I should, but something... just something in my mind told me not to.<br>_Either I die of dehydration because I'm scared of water or I die because the water may be poisoned in some way. _  
>This was the thought that repeated itself in my head as I stared at the liquid.<p> 


	3. Ch1-Saved Part:Final

My need for survival took over and after the longest five minutes in my life I drank the water.

_(And that made me sound like a pussy, Jeremy, scared of a glass of water)_

As the liquid poured down my dry throat I felt a great relief. Finally, I felt like I could talk normally and... realized something.

_I was at a murderers house_. Swiftly, I moved to the red couch and glanced out the window. All I could now see was a long, cracked road that carried on for miles and to the right I saw that same road, but saw that about a kilometer away from this house was... Freddy's pizzeria.

_I guess it didn't take him long to drag me over here._

For the next few minutes I just knelt there, on the red couch, glancing out of the window.

The door to my left opened, making me jump more than that puppet did. That purple guy, he had a bored expression on his face."Can you talk now?"

"Ye..Y..yes" I wasn't whispering because of my weakness, rather because I felt very intimidated by...him.

He seemed to be examining my face, or my neck.

"Good, good but you might want to check that neck of yours..." He grinned, and he had a hint of patience in his voice.

Nervously, I reached for my neck and flinched in pain as I touched my wound. At first I thought it was normal for a healed scratch. Mine wasn't healed though. I knew this because when brought my hand back down my fingertips were covered with that familiar sticky, crimson liquid. That jump of mine, it must have ripped it open without me noticing. I stood up, still trembling.

"Don't look at me like that! I don't have any bandages here, just let it heal itself." He said, the patience had vanished by now.

"Gah!" I screeched as the wound suddenly hurt more and made me start falling to the ground. Before I had a chance to scream or hit the ground he caught my shirt and pulled me up sharply. Once more I was face to face with him,** "Could you stop!"** He shouted, his tone of voice made me back away and stare at him in fear.

"Scared?" He spoke softly now. "I'm _sorry_" He grinned again,

"But here, I have a few _rules_"

He took a kitchen knife from the table,

" and if you _break _them,"

He gently, lifted my head with the sharp tool,

"Then I wont play nice and I'll just have to finish what the animatronics started," he snarled and then he brought his face even closer to mine, I tried to turn mine away but I felt the sharp point of the knife faintly prick my neck, I was unable to move.

"Now, I guess you _wouldn't_ want that. And frankly, neither would_ I,_ so try to rest," He took a bit of my blood and wiped it on my cheek. Then he let go of me and began walking towards what seemed like a bedroom. He simply said "I haven't told you yet, I'm Seth," as he continued walking,"Tomorrow we need to go back to the pizzeria and you'll help me with something, _friend,_" he purred and closed the door.

I still stood against the wall, breathing heavily.  
>'Why do <strong>we<strong> need to go back?' I thought before settling down to rest on the couch, I found it hard to sleep though...


	4. Ch2-Missing children Part:1

I didn't know how, but it looked like a game. An old Atari 2600-styled game, I was only able to helplessly play.

A flash of red static revealed the first game.  
><strong>H<strong>  
>Instructions at the top read "Give Gifts" which was above four small figures that seemed to be dead children.<br>**E**  
>The puppet stood there, a large smile on his face, and looked like he was waiting for something.<br>**L**  
>What do I do? I asked myself as the animatronic still refused to move.<br>**P**  
>I looked over at the first dead child and wondered why..why was it dead.<br>I felt a weird feeling... like if they weren't entirely dead.  
><strong>T<strong>  
>Like if they had a functioning body, then they would still be alive.<br>The puppet walked over to the child and dropped a... gift.  
><strong>H<strong>  
>I gasped as the same happened when I looked at every other lifeless kid.<br>I wasn't expecting an insane thought come to my head.  
>What if the animatronic suits could serve as second bodies, to grant them free will?<br>**E**  
>It was very out of character for me to think like that.<br>It wasn't me thinking. Just as I said the children where stuffed in the suits of the 4 original characters.  
><strong>M<strong>  
>I was about to question why I was here but, a 5th dead kid appeared in the center of the room.<br>Instantly the head of Freddy jumped out at me. No, that wasn't Freddy. The... yellow suit. The one in the back room.  
>I couldn't process anymore of what I had just experienced because my thoughts were interrupted by another flash of red static.<p>

_I wasn't over, was it?_

The static ceased, and another game was shown.  
><strong>H<strong>  
>Six crying children, not dead, but just seemed desperate for something.<br>**E**  
>Seven crying children actually, there was one outside. He seemed smaller than the others.<br>**L**  
>I've figured out by now how to play these little games, the robots do what I think.<br>**P**  
>This time, I was Freddy holding a small cake with what looked like jam on top.<br>**H**  
>Once more, I moved towards the red kids. I'm not dumb, I figured out that the six children wanted to eat my cake.<br>As I moved I saw a violet car drive up to the seventh child.  
><strong>I<strong>  
>I still didn't know who the figure in the car was.<br>By now I completely abandoned what I was supposed to do and watched the ordeal.  
>The Atari graphics made it hard to make out what he was doing to the crying child.<br>As the kid's eyes widened he looked as if he was crying harder...  
><strong>M<strong>  
>The blue child turned grey, his tear tracks remained under his dead, black eyes.<br>If only I could have helped...If only I had free will...  
>Again, it wasn't my thought.<br>_  
>More of that static and more games.<em>

Playing as Foxy this time. I always hated him.  
><strong>GO<strong>  
>I make the stupid fox walk out of what appeared to be the curtained Pirate Cove.<br>**GO**  
>And into a room with children, who celebrate his arrival.<br>**GO**  
>All five children seem to be happy.<br>**GO**  
>The game reset and I repeated the process. I was about to think that this was going to go on for ages.<br>Wrong... I was so wrong. I could have helped.  
><strong>GO<strong>  
>The thoughts in my mind began to creep me out now.<br>Once more the game reset... with a little twist.  
>A familiar purple man stood in the corner.<br>**GO**  
>The one that killed the poor crying child.<br>I tried to approach him, attack him but Foxy simply repeated the old process.  
>Like he was locked into doing just that.<br>**GO**  
>Again I see grey, lifeless bodies of children on the floor.<br>If only I had free will.  
>Foxy jumped out at me in the exact same way as he did when he almost killed me.<br>This jumpscare definitely scared me, Foxy, he's just...  
><em><br>Static...  
>Will these ever end...<br>Now I was getting worried.  
>Why, what do these games mean?<br>Are the robots showing me these?  
>Hallucinations... they can't be. I wouldn't hallucinate this type of thing.<em>

The last one was in what looked like my office in the pizzeria.  
><strong>S<strong>  
>That bear...Freddy?...was walking around, I was getting used to the game style but I found it odd that he was missing his top hat.<br>**A**  
>The bear moved upwards with that terrible Atari walk animation.<br>**V**  
>I briefly spotted the puppet's leg disappear in the doorway to the left of Freddy.<br>To his right there was a small puddle of red liquid.  
><strong>E <strong>  
>Awkwardly, he stopped and stood motionless. I stared at him confused and realized that I had to control him now. I'm an idiot.<br>**T**  
>Following the puppet through a replica of the restaurant seemed natural, like I could do anything right now.<br>More dead bodies sat in pools of fresh blood.  
><strong>H<strong>  
>I have free will.<br>**E**  
>We move left, now this I was expecting the least...<br>The purple figure I was expecting but not out of style of the other games.  
>This time he had glowing, white pupils. And was running towards me.<br>"Gah!" I screamed as I turned Freddy away and tried to escape death.  
><strong>M<strong>  
>He was too fast, I have failed. He pushed and probably deactivated the animatronic bear.<p>

_Blue static... Blue with a small text accompanied by a eerily familiar voice saying,_  
><strong>'YOU CAN'T'<strong>

I sprung off the couch breathing heavily.  
>What just happened?<br>My eyes adjusted to the sudden change of 'Graphics'.  
>It felt kind of good to finally be back in reality.<p>

I had the intent of sitting back down, but got interrupted by the..._'eerily familiar voice' _  
>"Good to see that I didn't have to wake you.<br>Come on, we have to go to Freddy's." I heard that he was obviously tired, mainly because he wasn't trying to make his voice intimidating at all.  
>I got a glance at the clock before shutting the door. 11:50.<br>What does he want from the pizzeria at midnight?

Then was the time that my dream struck me, paralyzing me in place.  
>SAVE THEM<br>HELP THEM  
>HELP HIM<br>_YOU CAN'T_

Now I knew, what he wanted from the pizzeria...  
>"I need to save anyone who he wants to make a victim out of." I thought, sounding heroic and confident in my head.<br>"But I don't really want to either," I saw his knife shine in the moonlight and instantly felt discouraged.

It felt as if I was following him against my will.  
>The moon lightly illuminated my face and I continued walking a few feet behind the murderer.<br>I can't save them.


	5. Ch2-Missing children Part:2

I continued walking and with every step, we got closer to the restaurant.  
>A memory of almost being dead, being so close to death, made me shudder and hope that none of the animatronics were active tonight.<br>Especially Foxy.  
>Jeez, I mean like he is just cree.. My thoughts got stopped by my body smashing into Seth making him fall onto the concrete and with me on top. The fear of what might happen paralyzed me, I couldn't move off. His body just laid there, until his eyes opened.<p>

His glowing eyes stared at me with fury, not just usual anger but fury, expecting me to get off. I was still unable to move, and with that I saw him rise his hands and place them on my neck.

(It was at this point, my friends, that I knew I was fucked.)

Tightening his grip he pushed me slightly and was able to crawl from under me. Standing, his facial expression didn't change, still fuming he tightened his hands around my neck even more. It wasn't very pleasant, I could barely breath and as I attempted to take at least one breath all I could do is gag. I desperately twisted and turned as he just stood there waiting.  
>Soon he got what he was waiting for, I stopped gagging and moving. As soon as my eyes were about to close I felt him let go.<p>

He was good at getting me near death but stopping at just the right second to keep me alive.

I fell to the ground and gasped for air as I saw him look down at me, with a serious face, not angry anymore. He leaned forward and grabbed my shirt, forcing me to stand again.  
>Still breathing heavily, I looked at him unsure of what to do.<br>He looked like he was going to say, or even shout something but instead he walked over to the obviously locked entrance.

"You still have the keys, right?" He simply asked,  
>"Wha...W" I tried to respond normally but I was shocked by what just happened.<br>"Your a night-guard, so you should have the keys."  
>" Sure... Er...," I reached into my left pocket, praying with all my heart that they were there,"Take them..."<br>I threw him the ring of golden keys and he easily caught them.  
>The doors squeaked open, and we both entered the haunted place.<br>As I walked in I shut the doors quietly.  
>"If you make one noise, these new robots will get us both.<br>So, don't make any sound I'll assist them in killing you."  
>I think in his language this meant 'be quiet'.<p>

I followed him down the dark hallway. I remembered again the events of that night. The sounds, the lighting were all the same. And the faint sobbing or screaming... It also was here.  
>We slowly moved up towards the bathrooms. The sobbing was getting slightly louder the closer we got.<br>I heard him utter a soft giggle as he unlocked a door in the corner of the dim-lit room.  
>I only could see the dark outline. But I knew what it was, and I my heart began to thud as the killer knelt down to the innocent little girl. As he tried to come closer she yelped and fled to the far corner of the closet, looking absolutely horrified... what else would you expect?<br>He reached for her hair and ripped the tape from her mouth, but instantly he muffled her scream with his hand. I didn't know why I wasn't crying because of this scene, I just watched in terror and did nothing to help the child..  
>"Shush... you lost, I found all your other friends."<br>Now I got moved. I looked round making sure that none of the animatronics where out and as soon as I looked back I...I.  
>A limp body of a small girl sat again the wall, blood gushed out of her fresh wound. A wound made by a familiar knife. She wasn't dead yet though, I could still see her eyes open, she was clinging onto life. It was only her hand that was cut off and on the other side of the room with a red trail behind it.<br>Seth knelt down once more and looked away from the child as the tool pierced her flesh and twisted in her throat. A loud scream came out of her and then after that blood. It made a puddle around her.

I never liked kids, that's why I took the night shift instead of the day. But, I couldn't help but feel extreme guilt as I was able to do nothing but watch the victim bleed out.  
>I knew from the incident earlier that I wouldn't be able to stand up for the kid.<p>

A whirring sound got me out of my trance, I looked at Seth, blood still on his clothing. This was also the first time I saw genuine fear in his eyes. He dropped the bloody knife, grabbed my wrist and ran towards the exit.  
>We both heard the same deadly sound, I knew this because we both turned to see Foxy jumping out at us, his jaw was open and ready to kill.<br>I threw myself to the floor as Seth dodged Foxy's first attack and continued running. I stayed and watched the fox chased after the murderer. I felt like simply walking out, considering Foxy was chasing Seth and couldn't harm me, but I decided to sprint.  
>Why? Well what would you do when the mangle is directly above you.<p>

I got to the doors and ram them open. Then, right before the mess of parts was able to get out, I shut them and with all the strength I had I kept them shut.  
>I could hear both the animatronics banging on the doors, I closed my eyes and hoped that they would go away.<p>

Then, I heard a click. My eyes slid open to see a scared Seth holding a key.  
>His whole shirt was ripped off and Foxy's fresh, deep claw marks were visible on his side. His purple hair was messed up completely and his breathing was as heavy as mine.<br>Holding his bleeding wound he twitched in pain and weakly whispered," Let's go,"  
>I began walking behind him. Seeing him like this made me think that we weren't so different when it came to injury. I almost wanted to carry him back to his house but, I preferred not to ask. I was still out of breath and watched his limp towards his house, leaving drops of blood behind him. I made sure I was close enough to catch him if he did suddenly black out.<p>

As soon as he got into the living room, he fainted onto the now partly crimson couch.


	6. Ch2-Missing children Part:Final

It's been ten whole minutes. His bleeding had stopped but his skin was a noticeably paler version of the usual purple.  
>If your wondering, yes I stayed with him this whole time I wanted to make sure he wasn't going to die. I don't car... I.. well. Never mind.<p>

I helped clean the blood off the couch and even some around the wound.  
>He was a murderer. Still is now. But, I felt an unnatural sense of... care for him. I did say that he never killed me right?<br>Even when he's furious he can't take my life.  
>I did remember the scene of the dead child. Terrified, like if she saw a demon. Like what she saw wasn't even human.<p>

I heard a faint groan coming from Seth. I was relived to see him alive! Well, barely alive. He looked absolutely awful.  
>I saw him lift his head slowly. He only opened his eyes slightly, then he softly spoke,"Hell, is this hell?"<br>"No... your home, and alive." I think this was the first time that I could say a full sentence to him without being pinned to a wall.  
>"You... know. I don't think.. you got that quite... right..." He turned to look at me with dull, weak eyes.<br>"There's still some blood in your veins. Your not dead."  
>"Did...I say that I was dead? You idiot."<p>

I stared at him in confusion and this confusion was a silent 'carry on' message to him.

"No, Jeremy, I wo.." A sudden dose of pain stopped him.  
>His eyes wide, he clenched the spot where most of his blood had flown out of.<br>The bleeding restarted.  
>If he wasn't so sharp with his movements he probably would have avoided this.<p>

I felt like taunting him with his own words. Like on that first night. 'Just let it heal itself'  
>I giggled to myself and didn't realize that Seth had fallen to the floor, and was curled up in a ball...in another crimson pool.<br>"No!" I shouted and knelt down to help stop the bleeding.  
>I was on the edge of panic when I got an idea.<br>I swiftly ripped a large part of my shirt off and pressed it onto the claw marks. Applying as much pressure as possible I prayed that he stayed alive.  
>Another ten minuets and the blood ceased once more.<p>

Again, he was asleep. Tear tracks remained on his face.  
>I couldn't resist picking him up and placing him back on the couch.<br>He was a lot lighter than I had expected and a lot more calm than when he's awake.

I stayed with him for over three hours, thinking to myself of why I was staying.  
>After what he did to that girl... he deserves to rot.<br>I was split into two sides,  
>One wanted to leave him to reopen the wound again,<br>The other wanted to befriend him. This side was definitely taking over.

It was the middle of the day when he woke up again.  
>This time he seemed way better.<br>And.. back to normal.  
>"Quit staring." He growled.<br>"Your welcome? I stopped you from dying even though you murdered a child and you act like a stupid..." I was going to continue my lecture, but I felt a warm breath on the back of my neck. I froze as I felt a hand grab my shoulder.  
>"Should I make you take a blade so far up your back that it replaces your vertebrae or would you rather see me shove a knife down your throat towards your sternum?" He purred, obviously trying to intimidate me. This threat sounded genuine, even though he didn't seem angry.<br>He forced me to turn around and look at him. I shut my eyes in terror of what he'll do and then...

"Thank you..." He quickly whispered and sat back down onto the couch, that was surrounded by dried blood.  
>He looked around at the amount that he lost.<p>

Even with his inverted eyes, I could see them get misty.  
>"They needed to die...<br>Someone had to pay for what the robots did to me." His voice was deep, serious.

"What uh.. Did.." I didn't finish my question because he interrupted with an instant answer.

"Look at me! Look at my eyes, skin!  
>I'm not even human anymore...<br>I would rather be trapped in that yellow suit that they reserved for me..."


End file.
